Unexpected meeting
by kessilover
Summary: after many years away  , she finally managed to see him but was it just like she wished .


_**A/N: I don't own Kyle xy … sorry for any grammatical errors …**_

Last time she saw him was over two years ago. She managed to avoid him over that time; she even was living in another state, away from his. She still couldn't believe that. How things have turned out between them. That true love that had gathered them once was gone faded under the influence of many things, secrets and unsaid things mostly from his part. She was in a store, buying some things for the Christmas when he entered. She could see the happiness in his eyes, she felt jealous and happy .For a second she wondered if he was still with _her_ .And somehow _she_ was the cause of that brightness in his eyes .She hide behind a counter so he wouldn't see her though she knew that he could since her from far away and she always like that even if she never knew how he did it. She still remembered what he used to say; that they were meant for each other, _**soul mates'**_ _where did that go?_' She questioned herself. She knew that what had happened was her fault; she was the one who pushed away. And every day she wondered how things would have gone for them if she didn't or if she has tried harder to fix what was between them. But it was too late for her to try and to figure it out. She watched him, her eyes following him .He had changed a lot, mostly in the physical way and that's why she couldn't remember him right away when he first walked in. He has changed lot in those two years. He became more handsome, now he had a beard that made him look very attractive not mention hotter. He looked like a Greek god, that how she described him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was true that she moved on and she was dating and she had a boyfriend who loved her same why she did, and things were serious between them and she liked that. But now, after that she saw him, after that she has seen Kyle, she knew that she was no longer the same high school girl that she was 6 years ago. She sighed in pain, and shook her head to push those memories away. The memories of him hurting her, loving her and protecting her, they hurt so much. She wished that she could forget them. But that wasn't an available option not even for her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw _her_ follow him inside the store. She cursed her bad luck, from the numerous stores in New York; they have to walk into the one that she was in. Beside they supposed to be in Seattle by now. She tried not to notice the changes in _her_ but couldn't help, her eyes widened when she saw _her ._She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her, she was…. She was pregnant maybe 5 months so far. So not only he was still with _her_ but they were having a baby, starting a family. That was a proof enough for their happiness and contentment. '_Life is not fair_ 'she thought to herself. It should be her in there not the other woman, she wiped her fallen tears and continued to watch the couple. The sight hurt her very much .Even from far away, she managed to notice the ring in her finger and that caused her heart to ache some more. She saw him gave his wife a quick kiss followed by another, a long one that was full of love and passion. She saw him rubbed her belly .She saw the share of glances between them .She knew that what the two of them had once was nothing compare to what he had with _her_ now; less the 0.0000001%. She concluded that they finished what they were there for when she saw Kyle paid for what he got. She sighed again, when he left the store. Her heart almost stopped when his wife looked to her direction and smiled at her. She didn't know what to do, what to say, she became speechless in that particular moment. And then she saw _her_ approaching her and the smile hasn't left her lips yet.

"Hi Amanda!" jessi saluted. They were now facing each other and both of them couldn't remember when the last time they stood that close.

"Hello jessi, it's been a long time! Right?" Amanda tried to look normal even if her heartbeats were going crazy in that moment and her hands were shaking in a noticeable way. She quickly slide them in her pockets to hide them.

"Yeah… well that's life." Jessi run a hand through her hear as she spoke, she too was feeling the awkwardness in the air around them .Though a lot could happen in two years yet they couldn't find something the talk about. They stood in silence for couple of seconds before jessi broke it.

"I have to go …Amanda; it's been good to see you again." Jessi said before turning around.

"Jessi …" Amanda called in hesitation.

"Yeah …is something wrong? …" jessi asked with little concern.

Amanda shook her head and took a deep breath " I just want to say congratulation … you look beautiful, Kyle must be very happy." Amanda managed to say hardly and put a fake smile.

"Thanks Amanda...we are very happy..."Jessi placed both of her hands on her swollen stomach and rubbed it and what Amanda didn't know that jessi was listening the babies heartbeats .jessi waved goodbye after she wished for Amanda a Merry Christmas.

Amanda watched _her_ leave the store and got into the car, she stood behind the window store, stood there until she could no longer see their car. It was Christmas; she was supposed to be happy in that time, not only for herself but also for them, they were lucky to found each other, they were lucky because they have found true love and she was somehow okay with that .

_**A/N: I hope you all liked it, it's just a one shot but I hope you tell me what you think about it and that it made you happy for the Christmas. **__**By the way Merry Christmas everybody ….. :) Enjoy the Holiday.**_


End file.
